


just the right pace

by literato



Series: there's no need to rush [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, College, Eventual Smut, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, happy but shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literato/pseuds/literato
Summary: Harry chuckles, light and breathy, “Moved on as in accept the fact that he didn’t love me, yeah.” He knew it in himself. He was always sure that his feelings for Louis never subsided.ora college au where Louis waits until Harry can love him back.





	just the right pace

**Author's Note:**

> this is me simply satisfying myself because of that cliffhanger-y ending in the previous book soooo I hope this is worth the read, and thank you ❤
> 
> (my first time writing a full smut here so kudos to that)

Louis’ fingers are heavily dropping into the letters of his keyboard, a deep frown etched into his face as he tries hard to get his essay done before lunch ended. He didn’t even find it in himself to buy some food because he’d be wasting time, and after the damn essay he’d go to the other building to have it printed in the library. It’s only his third week in this college and he’s already behind.

  
“Is this seat taken?”

  
Louis grumbles an answer as he looks up. He really can’t afford company right now. He freezes, though, because it’s Harry, smiling down at him shyly and carrying his own tray.

  
“Y-yeah, no. I mean.” Louis stammers. He huffs and shakes his head, “Yeah, you can sit.” He watches as Harry’s lips curve up before he sits across from Louis. He can’t really be seen and it’d be rude to have his laptop block them, so Louis closes the lid of his laptop, “Hi.”

  
“Hi.” Harry greets back, “Sorry, I just.. didn’t have anyone to sit with, and I saw you were alone so..”

  
“It’s fine, really. I didn’t earn friends, yet.” Louis chuckles.

  
“I was about to go to Niall’s but then I saw you so why not?” Harry smiles, biting down on his sandwich. He gestures towards Louis’ laptop, “What are you working on?”

  
“It’s just an essay.” Louis shrugs, “Ms. Winston is proper terrifying.”

  
Harry giggles and nods in agreement, “She’s my professor in uh.. Humanities?”

  
“You sure?” Louis chuckles in amusement.

  
Harry shoots him a playful glare. He then laughs it out before he points it, “Aren’t you gonna eat?”

  
“Oh uh... if I get this done and printed, I’d fetch a sandwich or something.” He opens his laptop back up, because he really needs to finish it.

  
“Here.” He notices Harry slide a new wrapped sandwich from his tray.

  
Louis peers at him, “You sure?”

  
“Yeah.” Harry nods, shrugging, “There’s only like 15 minutes left of lunch and you have to run all the way to the library. You won’t have time to buy.”

  
“Thanks.” Louis smiles, carefully putting the wrapped sandwich in his bag. He types a couple of words to end his essay before he saves it in his flash drive. He keeps his laptop and faces Harry, “Uh..”

  
“Go.” Harry nods, smiling.

  
“I’ll run as fast as I can.” Louis swings his bag over his shoulder before he sprints from the cafeteria.

  
~○~

  
Louis’ munching on his sandwich, reading over his paper a few times as he walks to his period. He’s five minutes fast, thankfully, and he’s got spare time to just take his time and catch his breath. He ascends from the stairs, slowing down a little to properly pin his paper between a book of his inside his bag.

  
As he straightens up, he bumps into someone. He stumbles a little bit, and instinctively he hangs on to the person’s shoulders. He pulls his hands back just as fast, stepping away, “I’m really sorry. I got distracted.” Louis gives a guilty grin before he continues to jog to his classroom.

  
Once in the classroom, he sits, bringing out his book and unfolding his paper. Hopefully, he’d get at least an A even with the rushed words.  
“Is this seat taken?”

  
Louis would’ve smiled at those familiar words, really, but the voice itself isn’t.

  
“No.” Louis says, pulling out his phone to distract himself before class starts. He feels someone plop beside him, and then someone was speaking.

  
“You know, you were pretty polite earlier when you bumped into me.” A slight pause, “What happened?”

  
This time, Louis looks to his left where the person is sitting. He’s faced with a girl, a curly-headed brown-eyed girl who’s looking at him expectantly. She can be Liam and Harry’s love child, really.

  
“Uh.. hi?” Louis asks, quite puzzled.

  
The girl laughs, “Yeah, hi.”

  
Louis nods slowly, then he looks back at his phone. It’s literally two seconds when someone is speaking to him again, “Tomlinson!”

  
Louis looks up and he flashes a grin, “Ireland.” He gestures to the seat on his right.

  
Niall plops down with a sigh before he’s sitting up and leaning over, “I see you’ve met Annie.”

  
“Annie?” Louis frowns. But then he looks But then he looks But then he looks over his shoulder and nods, “Ah.”

  
“Hi! You are?” ‘Annie’ chimes, offering her hand.

  
Louis smiles and shakes it, “Louis.” He goes back to hid phone after the brief introduction.

  
“She’s Harry’s roommate.” Niall says, poking at Louis’ arm.

  
Louis snorts, not giving his friend a glance, “Right, and my roommate’s Jennifer Lopez.”

  
“Are you not?” Niall asks Annie, leaning over Louis, “Then why were you in Harry’s room earlier?”

  
Louis’ thumb stops scrolling. Niall immediately notices it, releasing a loud cackle which echoes through the room, “Gotcha.”

  
“Who’s Harry?” Annie asks, popping a gum in her mouth.

  
“Louis’—ow!” Niall sits back into his chair, pressing a hand on his forehead where Louis had flicked it, “What’d you do that for?!”

  
“Your bloody mouth.” Louis almost hisses. He sighs before he looks back at Annie, “I’m sorry but it’s none of anyone’s business.” He sinks into his seat, pointedly ignoring his annoying seatmates once the class starts.

  
~○~

  
“I gotta go, H. Bye.” Matt waves backwards, walking out the dorm and shutting the door behind him. Even with the lack of company, it’s actually good to have Harry’s roommate out of the dorm like eighty percent of the time. He practically owns this dorm, and he only has to pay for half.

  
He closes his book and lies back in bed, intending to take a nap when his phone rings. He blindly looks for it on his bedside table before he answers it, “Hey, Gem.”

  
“I heard.” His sister says.

  
“Heard what?”

  
“Louis’ studying there, too.” Gemma says, and he should’ve been expecting that answer. The first time he saw Louis at the very hallway outside has him completely frozen. It must be fate, because there’s no way either of them knew where the other was going. They haven’t talked all summer.

  
“Yeah.” Harry resists to smile, “I see him a few times.” Hugged him once even.

  
It’s a few beats of silence that follows until Gemma presses, “Well?”

  
“Nothing that you’re expecting, Gem.” Harry sighs, flipping onto his stomach, “We don’t completely hate each other and we’re not all over each other as well.”

  
“But.. you two are okay?”

  
Harry hesitates, “I guess I can say that.” He flips his book back open. So much for a nap.

  
“Hm.” Gemma hums, “H.”

  
“Hm?” Harry says distractedly.

  
“Do you still love Louis?”

  
Harry halts his movements, sighing, “Mind telling me why you asked that?”

  
“Just tell me yes or no.”

  
Harry closes his eyes for a brief moment, “I never stopped.”

  
At the silence that follows, Harry can actually feel Gemma’s smile through the line, “So much for moving on, huh?”

  
Harry chuckles, light and breathy, “Moved on as in accept the fact that he didn’t love me, yeah.” He knew it in himself. He was always sure that his feelings for Louis never subsided, “But,” he adds on, “Not focusing on that right now. I can’t afford failing any of my classes.”

  
“Right. Right. Call me when you need anything, okay? Especially Mum. Go study.”

  
Harry chuckles, “Yeah, thanks Gem.” He hangs up, tossing his phone back beside him.

  
~○~

  
Harry wakes up face first into his book, and he’s surely drooling all over it. Harry groans and pushes himself up to lean against the wall next to his bed. Fortunately, his roommate isn’t back yet, as well as the sun, judging from the lack of sunlight that’s supposed to be streaming through the window curtains.

  
Harry searches for his phone and sees it’s six o’clock, and his first class is at eight. He’d go back to sleep, but when he wakes up at seven, he’ll be grumpy because it’s counted as a short nap.

  
Harry sighs, getting up and stretching a bit. He packs up his things before he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He dresses in some warm clothes before he grabs his bag, phone, wallet and keys.

  
The hallways are still quite empty except for a few morning people. There’s a small cafe around the campus, and Harry’s already planning to go there, taking his time to walk all the way there.

  
The cafe is practically empty but a few students littered here and there. Harry orders a simple brewed coffee before he sits himself on a two-seater by the window. He still needs to study some of the parts for History this time.

  
The bell chimes and instinctively Harry looks up. His eyebrows shoot up as he sees Louis, and he’s... with a girl. Harry’s chest tighten a bit as he looks down, trying to remain unseen. He even considers putting his hoodie up but then he’d be an idiot.

  
He tries looking, and his heart settles a bit when he realizes Louis’ frowning whenever he would look at that girl and probably not enjoying the company ... right?

  
Harry grips his coffee, standing up and walking across the cafe while their backs are turned. He’s successful, walking away quickly and careful not to spill his coffee. The sunrise is nice to look at, but his morning is already ruined.

  
~○~

  
“You know you can actually be Niall’s sister, both being obnoxious and all that.” Louis says distractedly, writing down on his notes as fast as he can. He’s got his professor teaching in one ear, and Annie chattering in the other one. God, this girl’s really getting on his nerves.

  
“I have no other friends besides you and him.” Annie shrugs, her lips in a tight line.

  
“Too bad.” Louis murmurs.

  
“Heeey.” She drawls out.

  
“Ms. Howard and Mr. Tomlinson.”

  
Louis freezes, “Are you fucking kidding me.”

  
Moments later, he finds himself out in the hallway with Annie who’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Louis, meanwhile, is banging his head on the wall as well.

  
“I said I was sorry.” Annie murmurs like a little child.

  
Louis opens his mouth. For what exactly? Nothing worth it. It’s why he closes his mouth before he resumes his head-banging. They’re not even allowed to leave. They’re just instructed to stay outside and make sure they’re there whenever Professor Leo looks out that window on the door.

  
“Louis?” Louis jumps, scowling immediately. He turns to find the voice, and he sees Harry.

  
Louis’ bad mood doesn’t disappear, but he does calm down, “Hey, H.”

  
“What are you doing out here?” Harry asks, chuckling a little under his breath. He looks confused and he keeps glancing back and forth between Annie and Louis.

  
“ _She_ —“ Louis turns back to glare at the girl before he looks back at Harry, “—caused me trouble. Now I don’t have the rest of the notes.” Louis huffs again, feeling more frustrated, “How about you? Why are you out?”

  
“I was about to get to class. Different schedule, remember.” Harry gives him a half-smile.

  
“Right.” Louis scratches the back of his head.

  
“Well, I gotta go.” Harry says, beginning to walk backwards. “See you when I see you.” He grins before turning to walk away.

  
~○~

  
Harry turns to the corner, looking back and seeing Louis taking the place beside the (still unnamed) girl, nudging her and eventually talking. Harry sighs, beginning to walk to his next class.

  
He knows he shouldn’t act like this, because Louis and him aren’t anything. At least, not anymore. It’s not jealousy, but then again, it is.

  
He carries the unsettling feeling back to his dorm. He lands face first in his bed, rolling to his stomach with a heavy sigh. From the other bed, Matt asks, “Bad day already?”

  
“Peachy.” Harry says to the ceiling.

  
“By the way,” Matt begins, “I was talking with Niall Horan.”

  
“Hm?” Harry asks, absolutely not interested but not rude either.

  
“Somehow, we got into the topic of you and that Louis Tomlinson.” Matt hums, smirking when he sees Harry sit up on his elbow and look at him. He chuckles, “You’re exes?”

  
“I don’t know why anyone else would find that interesting.” Harry murmurs. It’s just an ordinary.. love story between two people.

  
“It is.” Matt chuckles before he corrects himself, “Well, Niall makes it interesting.”

  
“Don’t listen to him.” Harry lies back, throwing an arm over his eyes.

  
“Is he bi?” Matt asks, which obviously, because duh he knew he was with Harry— “He was with that girl. So I figured.. he wasn’t gay. Or.. my assumptions are probably wrong.”

  
“He’s bi.” Harry says lowly. How can Louis even.. fuck.

  
“Ah. Well.” Matt says with a little grunt as he pushes himself off the bed, walking to his dresser and getting dressed, “I’m heading out.”

  
Harry peeks one eye out, “Do you have like another place? A flat?”

  
“I stay with my girlfriend most of the time in her flat, yeah.” Matt shrugs, pulling on a different shirt, “I’ll be back tonight.” He does a two-fingered salute before he walks out.

  
Harry intends to just grab some dinner but it’s only like 4:30 and they won’t start serving until at six. Which, sucks. His laundry isn’t even that much, and he already made an internal schedule for Saturday to be laundry day.

That would be tomorrow.

  
Harry turns over, burying his face into the pillow with a groan.

  
~○~

  
Louis glances at the digital clock by the double doors. It’s nearing 7, then dinner time’s over. He speeds up eating. It’s a good thing that the meals here are actually good, but he could always go for the nearby fast food chains if he gets sick of it.

  
The bells ring and Louis exits the hall. It’s a few minutes when the doors are closed. Louis walks to the elevators, because the stairs tend to get scary at night. He waits, standing and rolling on the balls of his feet.

  
The next elevator dings and the doors open, and then Harry—Harry? He’s sprinting and he didn’t even seem to notice Louis. He stops midway with a groan, bending down to rest his hands on his knees as he realizes that the dining hall is closed already.

  
“Harry?” Louis asks.

  
Harry stands up straight and turns. He looks... sleepy. Louis remembers the red eyes and messy hair. Harry forces a smile, “Hi.”

  
“It’s.. closed.” Louis gestures, “Did you not eat?”

  
Harry’s cheeks flush, turning a little red, “I accidentally slept through it.”  
Louis frowns, “You didn’t eat yet? I have some um..” He shrugs, “.. food back in the dorm.”

  
“No thanks. I’m just gonna head out.” He starts to walk away to the exit, and Louis sadly nods, looking down as he waits for the elevator.

  
“Uh..” He hears, and he looks at where Harry’s standing. The latter’s smiling hopefully, “Wanna come with?”

  
Louis sits down on a table, waiting for Harry to order his food as he sits back and replies to a few texts from his mum. As soon as he sees Harry walking over with his tray, he pockets his phone. Glancing down at Harry’s order, he chuckles a little bit when he sees two plates, “That hungry, H?”

  
“Hm? That one’s for you.” Harry says, pointing to one of the identical plates as he sits down.

  
“Harry.” Louis frowns, disapproving, “I already ate. You should take that.”

  
Harry looks at Louis for a few moments, contemplating before he purses, “It’s just awkward for me that I’m stuffing my cheeks full and you’re not.”

  
Louis smiles, wide and fond, “Well, I can just take the fries here.” He takes it with a wink, “And you can have everything else.”

  
Harry grins, “Deal.”

  
Louis watches him eat, two elbows on the table as he sends subtle glances every now and then. He’d pluck some fries, too, but he makes sure that there’d be some left for Harry.

  
“So, what made you late?” Louis asks, “It’s a waste, the food there was actually delicious.”

  
“I was already hungry by the time my classes ended by 4 but it wasn’t open yet so I took a nap.” Harry says with a pout, biting down on his pasts. They’re in McDonald’s, and it’s not that filled.

  
“What a nap.” Louis laughs.

  
He isn’t sure how long they spent talking, mainly about school and their summer. All Louis knows is that they didn’t stop even after Harry has finished his meal.

  
~○~

  
“You look awfully happy for my taste.” Annie says, sitting down across Louis in lunch. Louis can’t even bring himself to become annoyed. He actually sighs and leans his cheek into his palm. Annie laughs, loud and echoing through the chatters of the dining hall, “You probably got some. There’s no denying it.”

  
This time, Louis rolls his eyes, “Shut up. Let me enjoy my meal.”

  
“By the way, I think your Harry’s hot.”

  
“He swings the other way, sweetheart.” Louis glares, but he doesn’t ignore the way she calls Harry his. He’s not, though.

  
“It’s not towards yours, either.” Annie sticks her tongue out before she grabs her tray, walking away with heavy stomps like a little kid. Well, she’s as annoying as his little siblings could’ve been.

  
Moments later, he feels someone else’s presence, and he smiles. He looks up and Harry’s there with that dimpled, hopeful smile.

  
Louis laughs, “You can sit.”

  
Harry hesitantly sits down, putting his bag beside him, “I was having second thoughts before I came over. Thought you were upset.”

  
Louis frowns in confusion, “I wasn’t..?” If there’s anything he is today, it’s bloody smitten.

  
“I saw uh.. that girl walk away.” Harry awkwardly states.

  
Louis stares at him for a few solid seconds before he’s hit, “Oh! Annie?” He laughs.

  
“Yeah, I think.” Harry laughs lightly.

  
“Well, she’s kind of bratty, to be honest.” Louis chuckles, “But she’s a friend so I put up with her.”

  
Harry nods his head slowly, “Ah.”

  
They continue to eat, Louis asking a few questions about his day so far had been and Harry would answer and question it back. It went on like that until lunch ended and they have to be back in class.

  
“Well,” Louis says, having walked Harry to his classroom, “Make sure you sleep lighter when waiting for dinner.” He chuckles, “Wouldn’t want a repeat of yesterday.” A second bell, the first warning, rings again, leaving Louis to hurry saying goodbye before running down the hall like a maniac.

  
He missed the way Harry’s smile fell.

  
~○~

  
Wednesday next week and it’s Louis’ first ever long quiz in Philosophy. He spent only three hours of sleep last night and he’s feeling heavier than he has ever felt in his whole highschool life. That’s like twenty pages to review.  
He’s sitting on his own desk lazily and with poor posture when he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Matt, a new friend of his, “Yeah, man?”

  
“We’re having this little bonfire party this weekend. Some upperclassman told me it was this tradition in this school.” Matt says, “For freshmen only.”

  
“Uh.. for what?” Louis says, blinking at him.

  
“First month of college, bro!” Matt grins, patting his arm, “I’m gonna see you there, yeah?” He says before he moves out of the way and back to his seat.  
Even thinking about the said bonfire makes Louis feel tired.

  
After the quiz, Louis literally feels much lighter. But not much, he hasn’t seen that much of Harry and he isn’t even coming over during lunch or even dinner. Since Monday, Louis’ only been preoccupied by that quiz that he hasn’t been focusing on Harry.

  
In short, he really needs to see Harry.

  
So during lunch, he searches for Harry, finding him sat on a table, eating and reading his notes. He walks over, already smiling, “Hi, H.”

  
Harry looks up and his jaw drops a bit before he clears his throat, a smile gracing his lip, “Hi.” He stares until it clicks, “Sit! Sorry, I’m just acting.. off lately.”

  
“That’s alright.” Louis sits across from him as usual, “So, how’s your day?” He begins, taking the slice of pizza in his hands and biting down.

  
“Boring.” Harry giggles lightly, “Tons to do, though.”

  
Louis feels sad all of a sudden, because if Harry’s busy, he might not go to the bonfire this weekend. Can’t hurt to ask, though, “Busy enough not to go to the bonfire this weekend?”

  
“Oh, that.” Harry chuckles, “Matt invited pretty much every freshman. He’s like obsessed with it.”

  
Louis laughs, nodding in agreement, “I didn’t even get to ask him were it’d be held.”

  
“Well, he told me it was still on campus grounds.”

  
“I swear this school is so cool.” Louis shakes his head, “It’s so weird.”

  
It’s silent for a few moments, just eating and drinking and sitting there. It isn’t until a person approached them. It’s no other than Annie, who’s sporting a slight pout, “Louis.”

  
Louis has been wide-eyed since she came over. He glances at Harry and asks Annie, “What?”

  
She then turns to Harry, a genuine apology written all over her face, “Can I interrupt you two for like.. the rest of lunch time? Or like even fifteen minutes of it?” Louis’ even more confused now, “Uh.. for what?”

  
“Can I eat with you guys? I can’t find a table.”

  
Harry laughs, surprisingly, “Of course. Come sit.” And he watches as her look change from a pout to a grin as she slides next to Louis, beginning to eat. He watches as Louis secretly yet obviously nudge her with his elbow, and they have this intense stare down before Annie sticks her tongue out before continuing to stuff her cheeks full.

  
Harry looks down on his own plate and doesn’t speak for the rest of lunch.

  
~○~

  
“What are you gonna wear?” Matt asks, rummaging through his drawers. The bonfire’s tonight and every freshman is surely buzzing with excitement. They’ve already seen the set up out at the back in the football field and they said it’s gorgeous.

  
“Just some jeans and a shirt.” Harry says, staring at the ceiling. He’s actually not excited to go. He’ll probably stick to Matt or the food for the rest of the night.

  
“Hm, specific.” Matt murmurs. He digs up some shorts and a navy blue shirt, showing it to Harry.

  
Harry lifts his head up from the bed, assessing the clothes, “Yeah, those are good.” He drops it back down as he hears Matt cheer.

  
“I’m gonna shower, get your lazy ass up!” Matt says, bringing his clothes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

  
Right, he’s right. Harry can’t just mope around here because of .. yeah, he won’t. He gets up and grabs his tight black jeans, along with a tanktop and this lavender sweatshirt. Harry really liked that sweatshirt, but if he ever got warm, he can just pull it right off.

  
Matt comes out of the bathroom much later already dressed and a towel around his hair. Harry walks past him and to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower, pondering what the hell he might do when he gets there, but he figures he’ll just go with the flow.

  
After getting dressed, he styles his hair into a small quiff before he slides on his brown boots.

  
Matt whistles, “Looking good!”

  
Harry chuckles and hits him in the arm. A few minutes later, they walk out of the dorm, locking it before they make their way out of the building. As Harry locks the door, though, he casts a glance to the rest of the hall just to see if a certain person will coincidentally meet them.

  
“What are we supposed to do there?” Harry asks, pocketing his hands.

  
“Well, we could pretty much do what we want. There’s a little stage there with a few speakers and such and anyone could just jam in.” Matt shrugs, “Anyone might be creative. Who knows what they’ll do.”

  
The place is gorgeous, and really convenient. The whole thing covered up like half of the football field, and it has this festival vibe. A few girls actually look like they’re in a themed party. In the center is this large bonfire, the sticks of long wood standing on each other’s support. It’s already lit and crackling. The sun is already setting and it looks beautiful.

  
“Harry!” Harry hears and his stomach does an internal backflip. He turns and is met with Louis, smiling and bright-eyed. He’s wearing ripped jeans, a black shirt and a denim jacket. He looks great.

  
“Hey.” Harry smiles.

  
“Haz, I’m gonna—“ Matt says, jerking his thumb behind him.

  
Harry nods and Matt leaves after saying goodbye to him and Louis. Harry turns back to Louis, “So uh.. looking great.”

  
Louis chuckles, tugging at the black fabric. It looks quite long on him, “It’s just a little something.”

  
“Are you here alone?” Harry asks.

  
“I’m with Niall and Annie.” Louis answers, “Wanna come with?”

  
Harry shrugs, “Yeah, sure.” They find Niall and Annie sitting on one of the logs serving as benches a safe distance from the fire. They’re already sharing a packet of marshmallows, their sticks abandoned and unused in their free hands.

  
“Are you both aware that those sticks are used to cook those marshmallows?” Louis asks, plopping down next to Niall and snatching one piece himself.

  
Harry sits beside him, stretching his long legs in front of him. Niall answers, “It takes too long to cook. Hi Harry.”

  
“Hey.” Harry smiles, “Um.. hi Annie.” It’s actually the first time he introduced himself even though they’d met a handful of times.

  
“Hi!” She greets back, waving her stick at him.

  
Harry leans forward, gesturing at her stick, “Where’d you get those?”

  
She points at the food stand, “They give you the free sticks, but you have to pay for the marshmallows.”

  
“On it!” Louis stands, stepping over the log to get to the said food stand.

  
Niall turns to Harry, nudging him, “How’ve you been, mate?” It’s quite surprising Niall’s talking to him. They weren’t the closest of friends, but they don’t dislike each other. Niall was just popular in highschool so Harry didn’t get to know him that much.

  
“Fine, bit relaxed now.” Harry chuckles. He bends one knee to himself, clasping his hands over it, “You?”

  
“I’m just gonna plan on being drunk.” Niall says, then he turns back to Annie, who has snagged the packet of marshmallows to herself and shoving them into her mouth, leaving nothing for Niall, “Hey!”

  
“Marshmallows!” Louis returns, sitting back beside Harry and handing him a stick.

  
Harry gladly accepts it, grabbing a marshmallow and stabbing it on the end of the stick. The stick is shorter than his range from the fire, and he huffs before he comes closer, crouching on the grass and stretching his arm out.

  
“Told you it was tiring.” Niall says.

  
Louis’ chuckle follows and he plops down on the ground beside Harry, who’s watching him before admitting defeat, plopping down on the grass as well.

  
“Enjoying yourself?” Louis bumps his shoulder against Harry’s. Harry’s reminded of their close proximity.

  
“Quite.” Harry smiles, “I’m waiting for someone to go up there.” He gestures to the stage.

  
From behind them, Niall says. He’s already chugging down on what looks like beer in a transparent water bottle, “Just you wait, Harold.”

  
Louis raises an eyebrow at him, “Isn’t alcohol not allowed in here? The dean’s assistant is chaperoning.” He points to where the said assistant is standing beside the stage, keeping everything under control.

  
“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” Niall shrugs, “Besides if’s Annie’s idea.” He points his chin towards Annie who’s leaning her shoulder on his, drinking the same thing.

  
“You two are insane.” Louis laughs, slapping Niall’s knee, “I’ll laugh at you both, really.”

  
Two hours later, Niall has jammed a few songs with the guitar onstage, which he left lying after his little performance and did a little stage dive to his group of friends who caught him but dropped him down just as fast. He’s bound to get new friends after that, for sure.

  
Harry’s with Louis and Annie. Annie’s been quite drunk since she’s downing her disguised water bottles ever since she came here. It’s a miracle she hasn’t thrown up yet. If she did, Louis wouldn’t be so lucky. They’re standing too close, at least too close for Harry’s liking. Annie’s resting her head against Louis’, using him to balance herself.

  
“I bet you..” Louis looks at him, grinning, “She’s gonna get in trouble before this night’s over.”

  
Harry keeps looking at him, and Louis looks... fond. Harry blinks, and he forces a smile and nods in agreement. He looks on to the stage where a girl has taken place, singing her heart out and dancing.

  
Harry turns to Louis, “I’m gonna go to the loo.” He doesn’t wait before he’s walking away. There’s a loo provided in the corner behind a tree, and Harry locks himself there for a reasonable time. He doesn’t even pee. He just sits on the toilet and takes a moment to gather his thoughts. He was enjoying this night, and now all he could focus on is Louis Louis Louis and he gets jealous at every little thing Annie does to him even though it doesn’t makes any sense because Louis isn’t his and Louis promised that he’d wait but—

  
There’s a knock on the plastic door, and Harry quickly exits. The door shuts behind him and he makes sure he’s presentable before he turns back to the party. He looks at the crowd, searching for Louis and Annie.

  
He walks closer, eyes still searching, until he sees the two still standing on the crowd but—

  
They’re kissing.

  
Harry freezes, and he suddenly can’t move. Save from his heart practically hammering out of his chest. He suddenly can’t speak, and the tears he’s been holding back are back again. He takes a step forward, but he considers that it isn’t worth it. He turns and begins to leave, long legs walking in fast and full strides as he tries to remain unseen.

  
He reaches the hallways and it’s not absolutely empty because some upperclassmen are still up, but surely when he gets to his floor it’ll be empty. He does and his thought is correct.

  
“Harry!” He hears and fuck no. Harry walks as fast as he can to his door, fumbling with his pockets and finding his key. It’s a jumble of keychains and Harry curses.

  
“Harry.” He hears and he drops the keys. He slams a hand on the wooden door and a sob erupts from him. He wipes his tears angrily and turns, seeing Louis, “What?”

  
“W-What’s wrong?” Louis asks and he looks genuinely worried. Harry trails his eyes down to the very light lipstick stain on his cheek, obviously wiped away but failed.

  
Harry forces a smile, “It’s-it’s nothing. I’m just..” He sniffles and turns his back to him, picking his keys up. Surprisingly his hands don’t betray and he manages to unlock the door. As he steps in, he’s about to close the door but Louis stops it, “Harry—“

  
“Louis.” Harry says, “Please.”

  
Louis’ silent, but he eventually nods and lets go of the doorknob.

  
Harry slams the door in his face.

  
~○~

  
Louis rolls over in his bed for the fifth time. It’s dark in his dorm, and he’s wide awake because of his roommate’s annoying snores, and it smells like alcohol. Except, he’s not blaming Tyler. He’s blaming himself.

  
He saw Harry crying, practically having a meltdown in front of him and Louis knows he’s seen it. He’s seen how Annie kissed him, he’s seen how Annie latched onto him with her arms. But he didn’t see how Louis pulled away just as fast. He didn’t see Louis wiping his lips. He didn’t see Louis running after him and mentally breaking at the sight of his tears.

  
“Fuck.” Louis grips his hair.

  
_“Jesus, Annie.” Louis frowns, surprised as Annie finishes her hopefully last water bottle before carelessly throwing it to the ground. Louis’ stiff behind her, because she’s taken the comfort of leaning back into his chest. He coughs, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her at the same time keep her from leaning back into him. It doesn’t feel right._

  
_Though as soon as he does it, Annie whines and actually stomp her foot. She turns and steps even closer to Louis’ space, wrapping her arms around Louis’ neck, “Why’re you pushing me away?” She slurs, but the hint of sadness is clear and evident._

  
_“Annie—“ Louis tries to pry her arms off, but she holds on._

  
_“Matt.”_

  
_Louis freezes and he looks down on her, “What?”_

  
_“Matt.” She says it again, this time accompanied with a sniffle._

  
_“Okay. Ann, just—“ He couldn’t complete his sentence because she suddenly surges up, standing on her tiptoes and attaching their lips together._

  
_He blinks, and then forcefully pulling away, giving her no more contact. He wipes at his lips, still staring at her, horrified. He steps back, and he sees movement on the corner of his eye. He looks but there’s no one there. He turns and there, he sees Harry quickly exiting. His back is turned but he’s wiping at his face continuously._

  
_“Harry!”_

  
Louis sniffles, and he doesn’t even realize he’s crying. Seeing Harry like that, so vulnerable and broken, literally tears through him. The last time he saw Harry like that was... because of him. And the time before that.. it’s because of him, as well. He’s a fuck up. Who the hell would consistently hurt the love of their loves?

  
He’d hurt Harry thrice. It drives him insane with guilt and regret.

  
~○~

  
A few days and Harry’s trying his best to just concentrate on his studies. It’s his first time actually thanking God that he doesn’t have any classes with Louis. He does, though, have classes with Annie, but he makes sure he sits the very farthest from her. She bumped into him once, and she greets him gleefully, waving. Harry can only force a smile before he’s walking past her, blinking away the tears.

  
It’s like it’s all he can think of – her lips against his. It’s like poison in his mind, constantly attacking.

  
He’d spot Louis in the dining hall more times than necessary. They had eye contact once, and he saw Louis stand up. That’s all he took for him to walk out the dining hall with such speed. He weren’t so hungry then.

  
It’s day seven when Louis manages to corner him in the library, where he’s carrying two books needed for a research for this paper. As soon as he sees Louis at the other end of the aisle, he immediately turns, but seconds later and his elbow is being grabbed. The books drop to the carpeted floor and both of them lower to the ground to grab those. Louis’ hands are fast, and he holds the books to his chest. Harry scowls, reaching forward to try and get the books but Louis manages to grab his wrist. Harry makes a sound and jerks away.

  
Forget about the damn books. He turns around and begins to walk away but Louis holds on tighter. The latter makes a pained sound, “Harry, please.”

  
Harry closes his eyes and slowly counts to ten. He slowly turns at the end of his count. That’s when Louis lets go of his wrist, “You’ve been avoiding me.” His voice is low and quiet, but it’s so loud in Harry’s ears.

  
“I’m busy with studying.” Harry says, and his tone is hard and strained. He swallows the lump on his throat.

  
“Even so.” Louis weakly states.

“It’s not a crime to not talk to you.”

  
Louis looks at him and it absolutely pains Harry to see how sad Louis’ eyes are. Eventually, he nods, and he stretches out Harry’s books to him, “Here.”

  
Harry takes them, “Thanks.” And he turns, walking away to the next aisle. He looks through more books, until he rests his forehead against the wood and releases a heavy sigh.

  
~○~

  
“This is a boys’ hallway, y’know—ow.” Louis hears his roommate yelp and he removes the arm over his eyes. He sees Annie standing on the doorway. He does an internal groan and turns over, lifting his pillow over his face.

  
Tyler says, a pout evident in his voice, “She really wants to see you, mate. I’m gonna head out.” The door then shuts shortly.

  
“Louis.” A weight shifts Louis’ mattress, “Lou!”

  
Louis digs his pillow more into his head, trying to block her out, but the said item is snatched from him and he sits up, glaring at the culprit. Annie’s standing now, and she sighs and tosses the pillow over her head, “I’m sorry, okay?”

  
Louis sighs and leans against the wall, “Who told you?”

  
“Niall.” Annie shifts under his glare, “He told me everything.”

  
“Did he also tell you that Harry saw everything?” He says, tone still angry. He knows it’s not her fault and she didn’t intend it, but he can’t help it.  
Annie’s eyes widen, and it’s Louis’ first time to see her far from joking, “What?”

  
Louis sighs again, closing his eyes. After opening them, he’s much calmer, “Harry saw us kiss. And now he’s doing his best avoiding me.”

  
“Louis.” Annie almost whispers, “I’m sorry. I didn’t...—“

  
Louis softens. It really isn’t her fault, “You were saying Matt’s name before it happened.” As soon as he said it, Annie stiffens. Louis continues, “You must’ve thought I was Matt or something.”

  
“I-I don’t remember.” Annie stutters, fidgeting with her thumbs.

  
“But there must be a reason why you’d call me Matt.” Louis says. He leans forward and tries to get her to look at him from his position on the bed.

  
“He’s my ex.” Annie shrugs, “And obviously.. I haven’t moved on yet.” She murmurs the last part.

  
“That makes more sense now.” He nods.

  
She fiddles more, “So.. we’re alright now?”

  
He huffs, “What else can I do? You’re practically my little sister.” He shrugs.

  
She snorts, “Idiot.”

  
A knock emits from the door, and Louis points with his chin as a silent request for Annie to open it since she’s already standing. He yawns and runs a hand through his hair, falling back into his bed.

  
Annie swings the door open, but it remains silent, until she’s saying, “Harry...”

  
Louis has never sat up so fast in his life. He stands, nearly tripping himself as he sees Harry standing on his doorway, “Harry—“

  
Harry doesn’t let him finish, because the curly lad’s turning on his heel, beginning to walk away as fast as his long legs can carry. Louis curses under his breath and slides some flip-flops on that he’s sure is Tyler’s. He runs after Harry, and he sees him outside, walking away from the building.

  
“Harry!” Louis says, grabbing his arm and pulling him back, “Harry please let me explain—“

  
“Let me go!” Harry sniffles, jerking his arm away.

  
“It’s not what you think, H.” Louis pleads. He holds on tighter. Harry’s looking anywhere but him, but louis can tell that his eyes look red and tired from all the tears that no doubt has fallen from them.

  
“You don’t even know what I’m upset about.”

  
“You won’t run if you didn’t see what you did.” Louis gulps, “Okay, so you can be upset about a million other things but surely what you saw must’ve set you off or something. Even just a little. It’s why you’ve been avoiding me, isn’t it?”

  
“You kissed her.” Harry almost growls, and Louis just feels his heart break.

  
“H, I didn’t—“

  
“I kissed him.” They look over and they see Annie.

  
Louis blinks at her, “Annie—“

  
Annie doesn’t pay attention to him. She keeps her eyes on Harry as she walks closer, “I was drunk I didn’t know what I was doing. If I knew sooner, I would’ve apologized. But now, I’m sorry.” She says, “And if there’s anything I know, it’s that Louis truly loves you and he wouldn’t intentionally do shit to hurt you.” At Harry’s lack of response, she adds on, murmuring, “Plus, he’s not my type.”

  
Louis holds his breath, sending a grateful look to Annie before he looks back at Harry. He looks so torn and confused. He’s staring at the ground, glaring as if his looks can bury a hole in it.

  
“Harry...” Louis begins.

  
Harry sniffles, lifting his head up and nodding, “Let’s talk.”

  
~○~

  
Louis begins to shift uncomfortably. They’re sat in of the benches lined up after the school entrance that leads to the main building. There are barely people there. But that is the least of Louis’ concerns. They’ve been sat here for more than five minutes and Harry hasn’t uttered a single word. He looks to be deep in thought, though, staring straight ahead.

  
Louis decides to begin the conversation. He opens his mouth, but at the same Harry says the words, “I’m sorry.” He looks down on his hands, “I didn’t let you explain. I just up and left and avoided you like I have the right to.” He sniffles again, “I’m so sorry.” He says weakly, shoulders wracking his silent sobs.

  
Louis scoots closer, turning his body to face Harry’s, “Harry, look at me.”

Harry doesn’t, and Louis cups his cheek and makes him do so. Even at Harry’s vulnerable state, he still manages to look just as beautiful.

  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He speaks softly. Once he gets Harry’s eyes intently on him, he drops his hand, “You reacted the way anyone would and I couldn’t be mad at you for that.”

  
“I shouldn’t, though.” Harry interjects, tearing his gaze away again, “You’re not my boyfriend yet I’m acting like you are.”

  
Louis’ heart melts, “I’m not.” Louis begins, “But I told you I’d wait, didn’t I?”

Harry looks at him again. Louis remembers that day perfectly. How gorgeous Harry looked in that suit. Louis should’ve been with him all night that night, showing him off and making love to him in different ways but he screwed up.

  
Louis sighs and continues, “I told you that I’d always be waiting and I’m hanging onto my word.” He says, low but clear, “And because of that, I expect you to react in any way possible when you think that I’m not.”

  
Harry has stopped crying, but his eyes are still teary. Louis gives him a small smile, reaching up to wipe his tears away before he grabs his hand, holding on, “You’re the only one I’ll ever want, Harry.”

  
“I think I was just... hurt?” Harry sniffles, wiping his eyes, “Because you said.. what you said, but then I remembered how—“ He hiccups, “.. how easy it was for you to just leave me. To say that you didn’t love me anymore.”

  
“I will forever regret it.” Louis speaks, not missing a beat, “And I promise you that I won’t ever do that again. I was an idiot but now my head’s clearer.” He pauses, “I love you, Harry.”

  
Harry looks at him and he nods. He’s aware that Louis’ hand is still holding his, and he shifts it so they’re now holding onto each other, “Louis.. I-I—“

  
“It’s alright.” Louis assures, “If you’re not ready, that’s absolutely fine.”

  
Harry releases what seems to be a sigh of relief, and he seems more relaxed after. He actually gives Louis a smile, squeezing his hand, “Thank you.”

  
Louis isn’t ready for this conversation to be over. They can talk about cheese and he would gladly engage in it. Much to Louis’ surprise, Harry speaks again, “I-I did get jealous.”

  
Louis’ quick to catch him, “H, yo—“

  
“I saw you two first in the cafe.” Harry ignores him. Louis lets him. He must’ve been thinking about it all the time, “You two didn’t see me, and I didn’t.. like what I saw I guess, so I just kind of ran away. And.. the second time was when you two were in the hallway.” Harry’s on his way to completely shrinking on himself, so Louis squeezes his hand as a form of encouragement, “I just kind of assumed that there was something.. going on because of how close you were. And.. the McDonald’s thing..” He giggles lightly, “You said you didn’t have a repeat of that.” Louis frowns, what?, “ And.. after that kiss..” He closes his eyes and sighs, “I just... I knew it was over.”

  
“I..” It was a lot to take in, but there’s one thing that got him thinking, “I never said that I didn’t want to repeat what.. happened in McDonald’s.” Louis frowns, confused, “If anything, I wouldn’t trade that night for the world.”

  
It was a few seconds of Harry’s silence before he jolts up, “D-Did you mean--..” He cuts himself of with an embarrassed groan, his head falling in his hands. When he lifts his head up, his cheeks are flushed, “I’m so stupid.”

  
Louis raises an eyebrow, “You gotta let me catch up here.”

  
“When you said that you didn’t want a repeat of what happened that night, did you mean me skipping dinner time because I took a 3-hr nap?” Harry giggles. Louis almost cooes.

  
Instead, he laughs, finally getting it, “You’ve really outdone yourself, Styles.” He turns serious, then. He pokes Harry’s still exposed dimple until the latter looks at him, “Let’s promise to talk to each other whenever something’s wrong.”

  
“Like?”

  
“Like wearing the wrong pairs of socks.”

  
Harry dissolves into laughter. It’s not even that funny.

  
~○~

  
Harry shoves the last of his laundry into the machine before slamming it closed, putting his small hamper beside him as he sits on the bench. He scrolls through his phone as he leans back, stretching his long legs. The laundry room is empty, given that it’s already eight.

  
He’s aimlessly scrolling through his phone when someone walks in. He pays no mind to it until the said person starts walking towards him, slowly as if she’s scared of being attacked.

  
He looks up and he’s filled with hesitance. Annie’s standing meters away from him, a little smile on her face. Harry smiles back, “Hi.”

At that, the tension seems to roll off, and she grins, “Hi.”

  
“Uh, our last conversation.. isn’t exactly one for an introduction.” Harry laughs lightly, standing and offering his hand, “Harry.”

  
Annie mock-gasps and shakes it with both hands, “Annie!” Yup, definitely off the tension.

  
Harry sits back down eventually when Annie starts to operate on a washing machine, pushing her laundry into it, “How are you and Louis?”

  
It had been a few days since he and Louis’ sincere and emotional conversation but after that they became much closer, “Back to normal, just like the usual.”

  
“Well, I’m glad.” Annie giggles, sitting down on the next bench, “Now, he’s gonna stop whining to me.”

  
“He said you were like his little sister.” Harry chuckles, “I see the resemblance.”

  
Annie huffs, rolling her eyes, “I wouldn’t want to be related to that twat.”

  
The conversation carries on until Harry’s laundry is done with the washing and drying. As he puts the clothes back to his hamper, he decides to stay with Annie. It’s exactly 9:30 when everything’s done.

  
“I’m never doing laundry at this hour again.” Annie yawns, carrying her own hamper against her hips. Harry has offered to walk her to her dorm, knowing it’s a floor under his.

  
“Why? I think it’s a great time.” Harry laughs. It’s true, though. There are barely people at night.

  
“Yeah, but I become really tired and crap.” Annie pouts.

  
Once they reach her dorm, she waves aimlessly as she enters. As her goodbye, she says, “I’m looking forward to laundry day.” Before she closes the door. Harry laughs under her breath before he walks to his own door.

The dorm’s dark, and well, empty. Matt’s probably staying over at his girlfriend’s.

  
He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he sits on hid bed to start folding his laundry. The text is from Louis, and that rings a smile to his face.

  
_U asleep?_

  
Harry scoots back until his back is leaning against the wall, **No, just did laundry. You?**

  
_Stuck_ There’s another text followed. _Working on a stupid paper, due Monday_

  
**Want me to help?**

  
_I can come over?_

  
Harry laughs lightly. They’re so shy towards each other now, **sure**. Harry only has to wait for three minutes before a knock sounds from his door.

He’s done half of his laundry during the wait, and he momentarily abandons the unfinished half to answer the door. Standing outside is Louis, in his shirt and this plaid pajamas and socks. He’s got his laptop pinned under his armpit and a bunch of papers in his hands.

  
“Come in.” Harry lets him in, closing the door behind him as Louis settles on Matt’s bed. It’s his first time in Harry’s dorm, but judging from the laundry on one bed, he plops down on the opposite one.

  
“What are you working on?” Harry asks, resuming his folding. He watches Louis open his laptop before he ruffles the papers in his hands, scanning over them.

  
“Something for Mr. Wincott. About my opinion on politics, and some more shit like that.” Louis huffs. He gets to a paper and puts the rest beside him on the bed, “I hate politics.”

  
Harry laughs. He gets to the last shirt before he crouches down by his dresser, filling the drawers, “I think we’ve already done that essay like a few days ago.”

  
“Mind filling me in here?” Louis asks, a hopeful grin on his face.

  
Once Harry finishes his little chore. He walks over and sits down beside Louis, peering over to read what Louis’ been working on. He’s a few paragraphs in, “How long should this be?”

  
“Five paragraphs, 10 sentences each.” Louis rolls his eyes, “It’s ridiculous.”

  
“College is ridiculous.” Harry laughs before he pin points some of the errors and praises some of Louis’ ideas. He inserts some of his thoughts and does a little research himself on his phone. It’s 10:30 when Louis eventually releases a deep sigh and makes sure to save the document before he shuts down his laptop.

  
“Thanks a lot.” Louis says, cleaning his stuff, “I really thought I wouldn’t finish this. I already got my schedule for this like tomorrow night, so thank you.”

  
“Always.” Harry winks before he laughs. He goes to his bed and begins to fluff the pillows.

  
“Uh.. Haz?” Louis says from behind him, voice a little bit timid.

  
“Hm?”

  
“Uh.. see there’s this.. I saw this place.. and I uh..” Louis stammers, “You can check it out with me?”

  
Harry turns, and Louis’ standing, hands on his pockets and a blush on his cheeks. He smiles when Harry looks at him, “Uh.. will you? Do you want to?”

  
Harry’s lips stretch into a grin, “Are you asking me out?”

  
“Uh..” Louis’ blush gets deeper, “Yeah?”

  
Harry smiles gets wider, if possible, and he’s sure his dimples are deeper than ever, “Yeah, sure.”

  
“Really?” Louis asks, eyes wide.

  
Harry shrugs, “Yeah, tomorrow?”

  
Louis nods quickly, “Yeah, since... since you helped me free my night tomorrow. I’ll treat you.”

  
Harry nods, “Yeah, okay.”

  
“Okay.”

  
~○~

  
“Dude, get that scarf out. You’re fine.” Tyler frowns, seeing Louis twirl his scarf around his neck, “It’s not even November yet.”

  
“Shut up.” Louis huffs. He removes the bloody scarf and throws it over to Tyler. He looks at himself on the full-body mirror. He’s wearing some black jeans, a white printed shirt and a blue denim button down.

  
“Stop stressing over yourself.” Tyler reminds him, “You look fine. I know if I was gay, I’d do you.”

  
Louis looks at him with a disgusted look, “You could’ve just said that I was hot.”

  
“Meh.” Tyler waves his hand in the air, eyes trained on his phone, “Go to your date. It’s almost five.”

  
“Shit.” Louis makes a rush of collecting his phone, wallet (making sure he actually has enough money) and dorm keys. He gives a quick goodbye to Tyler before be leaves his dorm, fixing his collar and straightening his shirt as he walks a few doors down.

  
He pauses right at Harry’s door. He lifts a fist to knock into the wood when it swings open. Harry looks just as surprised as Louis. But not as attractive, because he’s more. So much more. He’s wearing his signature tight black jeans, a black shirt with a red and black flannel over it. He’s also got his boots and his hair is pulled back by a bandana.

  
He looks gorgeous.

  
“You look gorgeous.” Louis breathes out, and he slaps into reality when Harry giggles.

  
“Thank you. As do you.” Harry smiles, shutting the door behind him.  
Louis blinks at him, shakes his head as he hits his temple lightly with his palm, “S-sorry, uh... yeah. Let’s go?”

  
They walk side by side, and Louis wishes he can afford a car. It would really be convenient especially at a time like this. Dates usually involve a freaking car.

  
“I like walks.” Oh, okay. Harry smiles at him when they finally exit the campus, wind slowly blowing on their faces as well as smoke from each vehicle that passes on the highway.

  
“Good thing.” Louis chuckles, “But it shouldn’t be that far. It’s quite popular, really, so just pretend to be surprised when you’ve been to that place already.”

  
“I’m pretty sure I haven’t been.” Harry bumps his shoulders against Louis’ lightly.

  
When they stop walking, it’s because they’ve reached their destination. It looks like a local park. It’s covered in trees and grass and streetlights and the trees are even covered with fairy light which just makes it even prettier. Especially the sunset. People are around, sitting on benches or playing with their dogs or children. There’s like a spacious field in the middle with pathways all around. There are even food trucks parked around.

  
“This looks... pretty.” Harry breathes out. He looks at Louis and sees him already staring at him. He hides his pathetic blush with a pathetic cough and smiles widely.

  
“Yeah, Annie told me it was a great place.” Louis says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“It is.”

  
They begin to walk, their pace slow and matching. They slow down a bit as they approach a food truck, one with tacos and basically Mexican food, “Ooh.” Harry voices out his interest, “I’d like to try this one.” He reaches in his pocket to grab his wallet but Louis bats it away, waving his own in the air.

  
“I have enough money for us to buy from all of the food trucks here.” Louis sends him a pointed look, “My treat.”

  
“Sure?”

  
“Yeah.” Louis winks.

  
Soon, they’re sitting on a bench, munching on hotdogs and sipping on iced tea from their second food truck. Harry’s sitting cross-legged and Louis has one leg tucked underneath his thigh, leaving no room for strangers to share with them.

  
“This is really nice.” Harry’s all smiley and dimply, but he can’t help it.

  
“Thanks.” Louis bites back a smile. He’s pretty sure his jaw can unhinge.

  
The people are slowly leaving the park, but it doesn’t close until after eight. Harry and Louis can both enjoy the park to themselves. They would share stories about how their day went, or how it didn’t. How shitty their professors were or how hard a quiz was, and basically everything. They’re simply sitting there, enjoying the gentle blow of the wind when Harry’s phone rings.

  
“Sorry.” Harry says, kicking out one leg as he fishes his phone out, “Hello?”

  
“You were supposed to call around this time.” His mum starts, a disapproving tone.

  
Harry clears his throat and glances over Louis. He braces himself, then, “Mum, I’m uh.. I’m on a date..? So... not really a good time.”

  
“What?!” She shrieks. It must be so loud because Louis starts chuckling.

  
“Mum.” Harry huffs, “Would it make you feel better if I said I was with Louis?” He looks over at Louis. The latter was staring back with a smile, still.

  
“—didn’t tell me about—! Louis?” She cuts herself off as she whispers, “You’re on a date with Louis?”

  
Harry clears his throat, covering the mouthpiece. With a little blush, he asks, “This is a date, right?”

Louis’ smile spreads wider, “Whatever you want.”

  
Harry gives him a smile before getting back to his mum who’s probably losing her shit, “Yeah, mum. I am.”

  
“Oh!” Anne suddenly exclaims, “W-Why? How? How did this happen, sweetie?” It’s half a second when she speaks, “No, no, just tell me some other time. Enjoy! Love you both!”

  
Harry opens his mouth to say goodbye as well but she hangs up faster than she ever did. Normally, it’d take her ages to do so. Harry purses her lips, “Well, I guess... my mum’s ecstatic.”

“Oh God.” Louis chuckles, rubbing his face, “My mum.”

  
“Imagine the interrogation.” Harry laughs.

  
It’s gets late, then. The wind turned too chilly and soon they’re walking out of the park, hands pocketed. It’s only a few minute-walk, but Louis wants it to last a lifetime, even if they’re just being coy at each other, bumping shoulders and brushing fingers.

  
They separate at Harry’s door. A few people is crowding the hallway, but they don’t pay attention to them, minding their own businesses thankfully. Harry unlocks the dorm, a usual sign of Matt’s absence. He chuckles, then, “I swear, why can’t just Matt move out? It gets lonely sometimes in here.”

  
He looks back at Louis who’s standing out in the hallway, “Wanna come in? We could watch a movie? Make this night last longer.”

  
Louis’ smile is everything.

  
They settle on Harry’s bed with Harry’s laptop on Matt’s bed, facing them. They’re watching The Corpse Bride, or.. supposed to be watching it. All Harry knows is Louis opened his mouth to start speaking and a conversation has been flowing steadily since.

  
“And like.. coach keeps me updated for the football team, told me to come by and give off my captain shine, or something—“ Louis slurps up the noodles, filling his moth and doesn’t even wince at its heat, “—and he told me recently that the team lost in the regionals, and that’s like.. the only time I’ve ever heard the team was dropped off. It’s crazy.”

  
Harry watches from his position, laying on his side, propped up on an elbow as he pops some chips into his mouth every other word that Louis has said. He’s got a small smile on his face, and all of a sudden he’s saying, “I miss highschool.”

  
It made Louis look at him. They share a smile until Louis looks away, busying himself with unnecessary stirring of his noodles, “I do, too. I mean,”

He shrugs, “It could use a little polishing..” He meets Harry’s gaze, “.. here and there.”

  
Harry purses his lips, “I bet.”

 

~○~

  
They go on dates more often than expected – along with a shower of gifts like flowers, and mainly letters, and once Louis gave Harry like half a dozen boxes of nuggets from McDonald’s. Sunday was their go-day, especially if they aren’t buried in assignments or reports from the past week, but whenever they’re both free, they can’t see why can’t they hang out.

  
Harry’s been enjoying it lately, being around Louis. He becomes comfortable with him, becomes a total chatterbox whenever Louis’ around – talking about the shitty weather or how greasy his hair had been or if Hitler really did commit suicide.

  
Louis enjoys it bit by bit, happy to accept whatever words would come out Harry’s mouth. Harry would get all bright-eyed if he was excited about his topic, or all frowny and pouty whenever he’s wondering about a hundred ideas in his head. It’s endearing and Louis can’t deny it.

  
He, himself, is doing a good job, he thinks. He sees the way Harry’s leaning more into him than he ever did ever since this school ear started. It’s like Harry’s in his own skin for once, as if he’s letting all his guards down around Louis.

  
And Louis’ ever thankful, and he’s not taking advantage of that. They’ve gotten so much progress ever since that Annie incident and Louis can’t be any happier. He won’t stop, though. He’ll continue taking Harry to dates and different types of them.

  
Right now, he’s studying for an exam. They both are. Well, Harry is. It’s hell week, and all student seem to be in their worst moods. But.. if you’re right next to the person you love, then you won’t even complain. Louis’ beside Harry, slouched against the wall and playing around in his phone. It isn’t until Harry plucks it out of his hand and sends him a pointed look.

  
Louis huffs with a pout, “I’m not in the mood to study.”

  
“Are you in the mood to fail?” Harry retaliates.

  
“I’m in the mood to kiss.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows, and it ends when Harry shoves a book in his face.

  
“Study.” Harry says firmly, but the blush on his cheeks is too obvious for Louis to take him seriously.

  
Louis removes the book from his face and swiftly leans forward, landing a chaste kiss on Harry’s cheek. Harry yelps, “Louis!”

  
Louis chuckles, brushing his nose against Harry’s temple before kissing there, too, “Just a bit of inspiration for me.”

  
Harry stills but he moves it’s a shift of his head, looking at Louis directly, green eyes practically piercing through his soul. The tips of their noses are touching, and fuck—Louis really wants to kiss him. He really, really does.

  
“You really do want to kiss me.” Harry says, lips stretching into a smirk.

  
“I won’t even deny it.” Louis says, practically whispers. He won’t do it, though. Can’t. He wants Harry to initiate it. That’s how Louis will know Harry would want it.

 

He pulls away then, “Let’s study. I’m recharged.”

  
Harry giggles and hits him with a pillow.

  
The next day, they finish the test. Louis has finished with his own earlier, and he’s waiting for Harry outside the latter’s class. By now, he’s memorized Harry’s schedule and they’re supposed to be out in another ten minutes. Louis can wait ten minutes.

  
Ten minutes, and the door opens and people begin to pour out, spreading all around the hallway. Louis waits, rolling on the balls of his feet until he sees Harry, startling him with an eager call of his name.

  
“You scared me, jesus.” Harry giggles, clutching at his chest, “I thought I was dead from that exam. You brought me back to life.”

  
“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Louis laughs but he raises a hand to rest flat on Harry’s chest, feeling the fast beating.

  
“Oi, what the hell?” Someone says, and they look over. Annie’s there, a seemingly disgusted look on her face, “My stomach’s empty but you two are still gonna make me throw up air.”

  
Louis’ laughing, reaching over to pull at a strand of her hair and she yelps, hitting him on the arm. Harry laughs at their silliness, grabbing Louis’ hand and laces their fingers, “Alright, alright. Let’s get to lunch.”

  
Louis doesn’t say anything about it, but as they walk through the hallway, Louis squeezes Harry’s hand, in case he’s not aware. Harry only squeezes back.

  
Lunch is quite a hassle, but eventually they find a table, the three of them squeezing through the practically full cafeteria.

  
“Is everyone finally starved from the hell they’ve been through this week?” Annie huffs, sitting down on one chair.

  
Louis and Harry sit across from her, and once settled, Harry makes a grab for Louis’ thigh this time, just resting. Louis rubs his nose at Harry’s shoulder and Harry smiles down at his food.

  
“Jesus.” Annie rolls her eyes, “Where’s Niall when you need that piece of ass crack.”

  
As if on cue, Niall pops in beside Annie, munching on a sloppy joe in hand and a water bottle pinned under his armpit, “You called for me, my dear?”

Louis raises an eyebrow, “Oh, is that a thing for you two now?”

  
Annie throws a frustrated arm in the air with Niall spontaneously dodging it, “Why are people so hard to tolerate these days?” She stabs her plastic fork into her salad.

  
Louis glances between the two idiots, and he catches Niall’s eye. Niall shrugs at him, mouth full. Harry hums, voice in a whisper as he snickers, “I think I see it now.”

  
All it takes is a chunk of lettuce flying across the table for Harry to cackle out his loud, high-pitched laugh.

  
~○~

  
“He’s in the bathroom.” Matt says, pointing at the direction of it as he lets Louis inside their dorm. He’s already dressed in some jeans and a graphic tee.

  
Louis sits on Harry’s bed, pulling out his phone and replying to a few texts from back home, “All ready, huh?”

  
“Well, hell yeah.” Matt laughs, tugging on a chain and bending down to check at his hair in the mirror, “If there’s anything about college, it’s frat parties!”

  
It’s Louis’ first one this school year, and yeah, he’s quite excited. He’s going with his circle friends, including Matt here and Tyler. Although he knows, he’d be with Harry every second.

  
The door to the bathroom clicks open and out comes Harry. He’s dressed and towel-drying his hair. He’s on his tight black jeans, his dark brown leather boots and a plain navy blue shirt which matches the bandana with the American flag he’s got wrapped around his neck.

  
He lifts his head and sees Louis, and immediately his face breaks into a grin, “Hi.”

  
Louis pushes his phone back to his pocket, “Hello to you, too.”

  
“Isn’t Tyler coming with us, too?” Matt asks distractedly.

  
“He said he’ll be ready by the time we leave.” 

  
“Niall and Annie?”

  
“Eh.” Louis waves aimlessly, “They’ll catch up.”

  
Harry laughs lightly and walks over, pushing Matt from his place in the mirror to begin styling his hair. Louis watches him the whole time, hopelessly endeared. Soon, Harry’s got the bandanna around his hair, pushing back his curls. He looks over and sees Louis staring. He blushes.

  
“Gorgeous.” Louis mouths silently for the sake of Matt.

  
They use Matt’s car. Tyler’s in the passenger seat, and Louis and Harry are in the back. They stay in the parking lot to wait for Niall and Annie.

Beginning to grow impatient, Louis huffs, “I swear if they managed to hook up—“

  
“I am offended to be of such accusation.” Niall speaks. He’d been walking across the lot with Annie following closely behind.

  
“Finally.” Matt groans, accepting Niall’s fist bump before he starts the car. Niall and Annie squeezes in, and it’s quite a struggle that Niall suggests, “Harry, I’m giving you permission to climb into Louis’ lap the whole ride and none of us will be opposed to it.”

  
Harry’s more than happy to oblige, and Louis smiles against his broad back.

  
The party is getting held at a frathouse, duh, and to describe it, it’s already a mess. Even the people there are a mess. And it’s only nine in the evening. The strobe lights make it harder to see, as well as the dancing bodies everywhere. Louis can’t think if there’s possibly a corner where they can just stand and talk.

  
The music’s loud, but Louis can definitely hear what Harry has to say, “If you dare leave me, I’ll never talk to you again.” His grip on Louis’ hand says everything.

  
Louis chuckles, running a gentle hand down Harry’s arm, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
Niall has already fucked off to somewhere, always a fan of every party, and Matt’s off to the kitchen with Tyler to grab them drinks. Annie’s left with them, and Louis nudges her, “You alright?” He yells over the loud music.

  
“Peachy.” Annie yells back.

  
It’s all seriousness from what Louis has observed, “Even with?” He flicks his head towards the direction of the kitchen.

  
“Oh, sod off!” Annie rolls her eyes. Then she leans back for both Harry and Louis to hear, “I’m gonna head out! See what’s going on.” She says before she turns and disappearing into the ground.

  
Louis nods and turns back to Harry, “Ten pounds, her and Niall.”

  
“Hey, we were on the same side!” Harry says with a pout.

  
Matt and Tyler has returned, giving them each a beer. Holding an extra one, Matt raises an eyebrow in question. Louis answers, “Outside!”

  
Matt shrugs and pins it under his arms as an extra for himself. They engage into a conversation full of yelling and laughing, until it just dissolves to subtle dancing with the beat, their empty beer cans on the floor being stomped over. Louis’ got Harry plastered to his front, both hands on curly’s waist and running up and down his sides.

  
With a giggle, Harry turns around, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulder and tugging him close until his lips are right next to Louis’ ear, “I remembered our last party.”

  
“And how horrible it ended?” Louis wrinkles his nose, and he can’t stop his heart from beating the way it is now, loud and definitely pounding. His hands stay on Harry’s waist, one hand dipping into the curve of his back. It only hit him that this is the closest they’ve got, even after their dates when they would share kisses on the cheek.

  
“It turned out to be an eye-opening memory.” Harry lets out a breathless chuckle, “I miss you.”

  
Louis smiles, “Are you copying me or is that the real deal?”

  
“Both.” Harry laughs, “It was also real when you said it to me, so..”

  
“It is.” Louis gets a surge of courage. And he presses a kiss to Harry’s collarbone and looks up at him. Screw the kid for having long legs.

  
They’re having their moments, and someone has to fuck it up. In the most unexpected of ways. It’s a second when Louis’ ripped away from Harry by his shoulder. He doesn’t even get a blink in when a hand lands on his cheek. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s definitely a surprise.

  
He feels a hand grab his tightly and recognizes it as Harry’s. Harry, who gives what’s probably the deadliest of glares before he growls out, “What the fuck.”

  
“Sorry, man!” The unknown guy says, eyes wide and positively scared as he jogs back to a group who’s presumably playing a game of Truth or Dare.

  
“Dick.” Harry curses, turning to Louis and instantly softens, but he does have a frown in his face, “You alright, love?”

  
Love, Louis blinks, “Yeah, yeah. Didn’t hurt.” He then laughs, “More surprised that you can do that with your voice, babe.”

  
Harry looks confused for a second, before he realizes with a roll of his eyes, “Well, it was a dick move.”

  
“It was a dare.” Louis grabs his hand and begins to tug him out to the backyard, where surprisingly lesser kids are at. He could finally breathe without having to inhale the stench of smoke and sweat. The pool’s filled with drunk people, either making out or doing stupid things drunk people do like a contest of who can drink beer underwater without fucking dying or something.

  
Before Louis can pull Harry at an abandoned lounge chair, he hears Harry gasp, “Oh my God.”

  
Louis follows the direction of his eyes, and there it was. Niall and Annie looking rather.. comfortable as Niall lays down on the tile, shirtless, while Annie does a body shot off him. Which.. oh my God.

  
“This is great. Absolutely.” Louis laughs, all loud and vibrant. He pushes through the small crowd gathering around them and absolutely lives on the sight. There they are – his two close friends who are definitely cursing each other’s existence the second they’ve learned about it – sucking whiskey off each other’s probably sweaty, definitely disgusting skin.

  
He spots Harry and pulls the lad towards him, “I could gag but this is too priceless.”

  
“They’re drunk, I think.”

  
Louis risks a look, just as Annie takes the lemon out of Niall’s mouth. Even thinking of their names makes him want to gag his dinner out, even if it’s just some instant noodles and a can of sausage. Yay healthy living.

  
He hears Harry giggle in his ear before the lad’s saying, “Come on. I wanna dance.” He tugs Louis to the mini dance floor in the garden. As soon as they pick a spot, Harry plasters himself into Louis’ front and just moves himself to the beat of the bass.

  
Louis moves along with him, traces Harry’s sides before settling on his hips, pulling him closer. Harry reacts by throwing his head back, and Jesus, he can’t believe this is the same Harry who would blush and fidget whenever Louis stares at him too long or gets too near, the same Harry who reject every. single. moment when there is sexual tension present.

  
Here he is, dragging his arse back against Louis’ pretty much hardening dick. And he looks like he doesn’t want to stop.

  
“Look at you.” Louis grits out, reaching a hand out and rests it against Harry’s chest and firmly dragging it down to Harry’s lean and firm torso. He can feel Harry’s muscles stirring under his movement and right now he wishes there isn’t that thin piece of fabric between his hand and Harry’s skin.

  
He reaches Harry’s crotch and before Harry could buck up into him, he removes his hand, moving it back to its place in Harry’s hips.

  
“Lou.” Harry whines.

  
“So gorgeous.” Louis turns him around and immediately pulls him closer, lips against his ear, “But it’s too bright out here, Haz. Wouldn’t want to share.”

  
Harry fucking whimpers, and okay, Louis’ hard.

  
It takes hours to get a cab, and thankfully those lifetimes that have passed willed Louis’ dick to go back to a semi, but not completely soft because of Harry’s wandering hand. They didn’t even bother telling their friends that they were going to go, mainly because they’re probably all shit faced like Niall and Annie, and they wouldn’t need the two lads right now, and vice versa.

  
A cab pulls over like an angel would climb from the stairs of heaven and Harry pushes Louis inside. As much as Louis wants to pull Harry into his lap and grind into him all the way to next Sunday, Harry only ends up with one thigh across Louis’ lap, as Louis peppers his face with little kisses every now and then, a hand cupping Harry’s jaw and fingers threaded on the curls behind Harry’s ear.

  
The halls are empty, and they have to thread quietly into their building to avoid getting caught, because hello, curfew. Louis doesn’t know if the halls are empty because people are actually or asleep, or if the rooms are actually empty because everyone’s at the party.

  
Harry’s long fingers are practically getting tangled from heaps and heaps of keychain with his key buried somewhere underneathe. From beside him, Louis huffs, “H.”

  
“Okay, okay, sorry.” Harry sends him a guilty smile before swinging the door open and pulling Louis inside. He manages to slam the door open as his back lands against the wood and Louis immediately shushes him.

  
“Sorry.” Harry drops his keys somewhere. He pays no mind to it as he leans down and suck at the skin of Louis’ neck, licking and biting down gently, “Want you.”

  
And suddenly, it clicks inside Louis’ mind. They’ve been at the party, giving enough satisfaction for their sexual needs, grinding against each other and acting all hungry for it, and now, staring at Harry’s bed in Harry’s dorm, Louis’ thoughts get replaced with uncertainty.

  
“H.” Louis starts, and his hands travel to rest against Harry’s chest.  
Harry makes a sound and pulls away, eyes wary. Louis really looks into those eyes. Thanks for the window, Louis can perfectly see the worry in Harry’s eyes.

  
“Are you sure?” Louis asks, not breaking eye contact.

  
All of a sudden, Harry seems to deflate, shoulders curling towards himself more as he looks away, “Don’t you want to?”

  
“Look at me.” Harry does, “I wouldn’t want nothing else. I’m just making sure you won’t like.. regret it in the morning or something. Well, for me, I.. I’m pretty sure.”

  
Without hesitation, Harry nods, “I am, too.”

  
Louis tightens his hold against the back of Harry’s neck, just a bit, “Are you sure?”

  
Harry nods.

“Say it.” Louis says, needs it.

  
“I’m sure.” And then Harry leans down and catches Louis’ lips with his. Louis can downright cry because this is what he’s been wanting all along – to get to be with Harry likes this, in any way.

  
Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, desperate to get close to him that he steps on Harry’s toes and fully presses every inch of him against Harry. Harry lets out a surprised noise at the back of his throat, and he pulls away momentarily to laugh before those pink lips are on Louis’ again as he walks them like that.

  
He topples over in his bed, almost hitting his head against the wall and Louis flips them right over, legs between Harry’s and sitting tall as he plays with the hem of Harry’s shirt, “Alright?”

  
Harry nods. He lifts his arms up as Louis pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it elsewhere. Louis drops back down again, supporting his weight with one forearm as Harry meets him halfway with another kiss, their lips moving in sync. Louis manages to get Harry’s bandanna off his head, removing that, too.

  
“Beautiful.” Louis murmurs against Harry’s cheek, and he trails chaste kisses until he’s at the base of Harry’s neck.

  
He remembers how Harry used to absolutely love neck kisses, how he’d arch up into Louis as Louis thrusted into him. Those were the days lost, and now recovered.

  
He gets the exact reaction as he begins to suck a mark which will absolutely be visible for the next few days. Harry gasps, a hand pulling at Louis’ hair to let him stay there while the other one stays behind Louis’ back. His hips are endlessly rocking themselves up against nothing.

  
Louis takes mercy in him, and he drops his hips, dragging painfully slow but firm against the bulge in Harry’s jeans. Harry whimpers, “Please.”

  
Louis pulls away, then, pressing a thumb on the new bruise he made before licking at it. Harry giggles, even as Louis blows on it before he sits up. He sees Harry’s smile and feels his heart flutter.

  
“Off.” Harry whines, pushing Louis’ shirt up and over his head. He doesn’t miss a second before his hands are down to Louis’ jeans, unbuttoning them and slipping a hand inside.

  
Louis gasps, hips twitching as Harry palms him through his underwear and he gulps. He takes Harry’s hand out of his trousers and kisses the back of it, “None of that. This is about you, okay?”

  
“Want it to be about us.” Harry pouts and fuck, Louis kisses him again and lets Harry in as soon as he tries again.

  
Soon, they’re down to their boxers, other articles of their clothing lying in different parts of the dorm. Louis wills himself to pull away from Harry’s insistent lips, trailing kisses down his chin, collarbone, taking his time to wrap his tongue around each nipple (Harry moans and arches into it) and down onto his stomach where he hooks his fingers on the waistband of Harry’s pants.

  
Meeting Harry’s eyes, the latter nods and whimpers out, “Please,” with a short buck of his hips. Soon, he’s fully naked, yearning for Louis’ touch.

  
“Beautiful.” Louis remind him again as he moves down and sucks the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry moans low, and Louis can’t blame him. He, himself, has been deprived of anything other than what his right hand can do for months. Almost a year, actually. It’s fucking sad.

  
“You, too.” Harry gasps out as Louis sinks in deeper, a hand reaching between them to start tugging at his shaft. He pops off, licking at the underside before lapping at the head. All while keeping the pace of his hand.

  
“Fuck.” Harry eyes closes but he blinks them open as soon as possible, gazing down at Louis the way Louis’ staring up at him.

  
Louis sucks him to the back of his throat, letting out a few gags here and there but he gets it eventually, rubbing and massaging at Harry’s balls before he pulls off completely. Seeing Harry’s tensed stomach relax.

  
He laughs and presses a kiss into the soft skin before pulling off his own boxers, his own dick slapping up to his stomach. Harry sits up just to kiss him, reaching for Louis’ cock.

  
“Fuck—God.” Louis groans. He leans his forehead against Harry’s as the latter begins to wank him off, a slow downward stroke and a quick one upwards, squeezing at the head and swiping a thumb at the slit. Louis bucks his hips, “Keep going--, fuck.”

  
Harry stills his hand, what an angel. Louis groans again, most likely from agony before he fucks his hips up, feeling Harry’s hand tighten around him.  
It gets too much too son, and he pulls away, panting, “Lube, darling?” he asks.

 

Harry points him to the direction of his drawers and says, “First, under.”

Louis opens the first drawer, Harry’s pieces of underwear surprise him, and he digs through to stumble to a bottle of lube.

  
Louis walks back over, keeping Harry’s legs apart as he settles on his haunches between them. He smirks, “Still new.”

  
“Got it last month.” Harry tugs him down by the neck. His blowjob lips attach Louis’ collarbone, gently biting and nipping at the stretched skin, “Wear that red shirt for me tomorrow.”

  
Louis scoffs playfully, because of course. If there’s one thing Harry likes to do, is showing off. And he wants to show Louis off as much as Louis does to him.

  
A first finger slides in carefully. Louis makes a sound, “So tight, Haz.” Can’t wait to feel it around me.

  
“Hm.” Harry says, running his hands all over his bare chest and pinching his nipples.

  
Fuck.

  
Louis leans down and takes his left nipple, flicking his tongue against it as he buries his finger to the knuckle, beginning to slide it in and out. He keeps a slow pace, only picking up as Harry begins to rock his hips. His breath stutters as Louis pushes in a second lubed one, crooking instantly and beginning to push them in and out.

 

“S-Shit.” Harry pants.

  
Louis pulls away and sits back, watches Harry’s reaction as he scissors his fingers, stretching him open. Harry arches, pushes back against the fingers as he whimpers out, “More, Lou.”

  
“Yes, baby.” Louis groans himself and slides in a third finger. He steadies the thrusts and makes Harry work for it. Soon, Harry has his knees bent, feet on Louis’ thighs as he pushes himself back and forth, riding Louis’ fingers.

  
“Fuck.” Louis falters, losing his breath at how amazing Harry’s body looks, “Shit, baby. Darling, you look so good.”

  
“ _Lou_.” Harry mewls, arching up as Louis presses his fingers firmly against his prostate. Harry lets out a loud moan, sure to be heard from outside, “Please, want you.. Louis. Fuck—God.”

  
“Shh, shh.” Louis pulls his fingers out and kisses Harry’s forehead, “I’m here. I’m here.” He looks down on himself and asks, “Got a condom, love?”

  
“Don’t want one.” Harry replies, a little bit of a slur.

  
“You sure, babe?”

 

“Yes, Louis, damnit.” Harry whines.

  
Louis finds himself chuckling in amusement, pressing a loud kiss on Harry’s lips before he spreads a generous amount of lube on himself, tugging himself off to get himself fully hard. He hitches one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder, and he lines himself up.

 

“Lou.” He hears, and Louis immediately looks at Harry.

  
“Yeah, baby? What’s wrong?”

  
Harry looks shy and his eyes look so bright even in the dim room. He bites down on his lip, “Wanna ride you.”

  
Louis moans because fuck-okay. “Okay.” Louis nods, “Whatever you want.”

He lets himself be pushed into his back with Harry clambering on top of him, long legs on either side of Louis.

  
Now, Louis can really look at his boy, all gorgeous and about to take his cock. Louis’ in love. Much more than he had been for a while, “C’mere.”

  
They share an intimate kiss, where their hands on rested on each other’s skin and their lips move, tongues slide against each other. When the kiss ends, Louis takes a moment to push two fingers inside of Harry, just making sure.

  
“Oh!” Harry gasps, hips thrusting as Louis presses against his prostate before pulling away. He wants to lick his fingers badly, but not yet.

  
Louis chuckles, a bit breathlessly, “In your own time, love.”

  
Harry takes his cock in hand, jerking him a few before he lines himself up before pushing down, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lets out a drawled out moan. Fuck, Louis’ moaning with him.

  
He gets through halfway, eyes blinking as he takes a short pause. It’s been a while, Louis knows. And he hitches himself up in one elbow and tugs Harry to him, kissing him to distract him.

  
“Lou.” Harry whines, and he pushes himself that much further until he’s pressed against Louis’ hips. He plants his hands on Louis’ chest, breathing heavily as he takes a moment to adjust.

  
Louis’ hands roam around Harry’s skin, covered with a thin sheet of sweat. He finds his hands on Harry’s hips, simple holding him and keeping himself on ground. He then softy slides them to the arch of Harry’s back and settling on his bum, squeezing.

 

Harry gasps, pushing himself back at the hands. “Louis."

  
“Hm.” Louis sits up, runs his hands through Harry’s hair and gets a light grip before attaching their lips together. They’re sure to be swollen right now.

  
“I love you so much.” Louis say, eyes slipped closed and forehead leaning on Harry’s. He tries to even his breathing, but his heart surely has accelerated from all this. He feels Harry tighten around, just a little pulse and he groans, “Harry, fuck.. fuck I love you. I love you so much.”

  
Harry nods, “I love you, Lou. I love you.”

  
And Louis can just cry, feels all his hard work to get Harry all worth it, because Harry will always be worth it. It took them more than a year to get back to where they were before, but somehow even better.

  
Harry begins to move then, resting his chin on top of Louis’ head and starts to rock his hips in circles, drawing little whimpers out of himself. Louis’ hands are caressing Harry’s sides, squeezing at his love handles and pulling him even closer. All the while, he’s sucking another bruise on Harry’s jaw, whispering sweet, dirty things into his ear.

  
“Fuck me.” Harry says after a beats, “Please, m-make love to me.”

  
Louis gives him a searing kiss, pouring all his emotions into that kiss before he pulls away, cradling Harry’s back before flipping them over and getting between Harry’s legs again. He keeps them around his waist, ankles locking behind him.

  
He leans over Harry, forearms on either side of Harry as he moves his hips. He’s keeping a sloe pace, eventually going faster and faster, totally driven by Harry’s sounds. At one particular thrust, Harry arches his back, a long, loud moan punched out of his mouth. They’re probably getting noise complaints right now, from the squeaking of the bed and the headboard hitting the wall and Harry’s beautifully loud sounds, but who the fuck cares.

  
“Louis.” Harry says groaning as he drags his crooked nails on Louis’ back, sure to leave marks, “Fuck f-fuck. I’m close, _God—_ “

  
“Me, too, love.” Louis rasps out, quickening his pace, “Gonna come from just my cock? No touching.”

  
Harry nods, tears slipping from his clenched eyes and teeth biting down hard on his lips. Louis reaches a hand and smooths it out with his thumb and a kiss, “Look at me, baby.”

  
Harry does as soon as he’s told, and fuck, he’s _gorgeous_. Louis’ gonna love him until his dying breath. And a little more after that.

  
“Close.” Harry mewls, pushing back at Louis’ hips and clawing at the sheets.

  
Louis doubles his efforts, feels his stomach tightening and his balls drawing up closer. He holds off, wanting Harry to come first.

  
Harry does after a few more thrusts, gives no warning as he arches his back and comes punches from his cock, dirtying their stomachs. Louis groans and bites down on Harry’s skin, right above his nipple as he comes. He gives three hard and deep thrusts before he slumps over Harry.

  
He hears Harry whimper, “Lou.”

  
Louis pets his hair and presses a kiss on his temple. Harry leans towards it, “Love you.”

  
Louis smiles, “I love you, too.”

  
They settle in the bed, with Louis sprawled on his back, arm acting as a pillow for Harry as the curly lad rests his head against the crook of his neck. His hand is tracing Louis’ stomach gently as Louis does the same to his back.

  
“What if Matt comes back?”

  
Louis lets out a surprised chuckle, “He’ll go back out if he sees us.”

  
“Naked and fucked out?” Harry giggles.

  
“You bet.” Louis leans and presses a kiss on his head, “Come on. Gotta go to sleep.”

  
Harry hums and snuggles further, swinging a leg over Louis’ thighs. Louis begins to doze off when Harry says something, “Hm?”

  
“I really do love you.”

  
Louis feels his heart flutter, “I really do love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thank yoouu for reading!


End file.
